Shinobi Passions
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: On a mission involving Team 7 & Team 8 a situation occurs between two members of the joint teams. Two weeks has now passed since then and both are left confused and unsure to one another's feelings and to what had took place between them? Rated M! NaruHina (Summary may change)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong To M. Kishimoto**

 **Shinobi Passions**

 **Warning this whole story is rated M for a reason!**

 **Chapter 01 Prologue**

 **Confused feelings...**

That's what he had felt in the past two weeks. A lone figure sat in his room in the shadows trying to sort through them. It has been two weeks, since Naruto was able to get a full night's rest. During this fortnight, the usually animated blonde had only one person on his mind:

Hinata Hyuga

Hinata had plagued his thoughts during the day and his dreams at night. He can finally be able to say for certain after these two weeks of restless contemplation, he cared deeply for her.

He looked out and it's night time already. The blackened skies had already reconvened over the dark stone faces of the previous and present Hokages that loomed above the quiet village of Konoha. The usual bustling and moving about of merchants had quiet down, but the occasional dashing from shadows to deeper shadows of the village ninjas were still on full force protecting the peace. During this quiet time, most of the village's inhabitants were in their own beds asleep.

Naruto laid down wide awake on his back looking up at the dancing shadows running across his ceiling, the moon light shining in through his window. When he turned his head to look at the moon, he couldn't help in his mind's eyes see her eyes, those beautiful, pupil-less eyes that had looked back at him with such passion and raw lust, which haunted his thoughts and loins for these past weeks.

The blonde hissed softly, felt his now straining erection and groaned as he freed his hardened length from his boxers. Ever since what happened that day, it had changed how he saw the demure and shy princess who always had been kind to him if she had not fainted on him whenever they talked, completely.

Naruto had done nothing but remember what happened between them during the mission: the sweatiness, the passion, and the togetherness that he did not know he wanted, now craved. Since they had returned to the village from the mission, he had been enduring these unbearable erections that returned consistently with momentary respite in between.

Naruto groaned, mostly in frustration as he tried to relieve his straining desires with his own hand. His thoughts immediately went to the indigo haired Hyuga heiress, the way her pale skin was a stark contrast to his own lightly tanned skin. How her body felt so soft and warm against his own. The way his body tingled and felt alive from her touches with those trembling, unsure fingers of hers.

Naruto cursed and let out a loud, and unstrained moan, feeling his inner essence cascade from his sensitive tip, rolling down upon his midsection to his bedding. He panted breathlessly from the orgasm he just had, and his thoughts were still filled with his lustful thoughts regarding the bluenette.

"What have you done to me Hinata?" Naruto growled softly, frustration clear in his voice.

 _ **"I see that the Hyuga princess has finally turned your head. Huh kit?"** _A deep voice from within his mind quipped mirthfully.

"Don't even go there, Kurama!?" Naruto warned angrily, not accustomed being in this position for the self-acclaimed Prankster King of Konoha.

 _ **"Now now, kit...I can see you are very troubled. Maybe you are too afraid to talk to the shy vixen like she used to be with you?"** _the sealed nine-tailed fox trying to placate, but couldn't help but take a final jab at his partner

"I am not afraid, Kurama. She... she has been out on another mission and I can't talk to her about what happened" Naruto answered back indignantly, purposefully ignoring the teasing.

 _ **"Hmm... So then talk to her when she finally returns from her mission?"**_ Kurama replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh don't worry, Kurama. I will." Naruto bristled back.

Kurama fell silent within him as Naruto's thoughts had drifted back to the indigo haired heiress and the mission itself…

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hello and welcome to a new story of mine Shinobi passions. I will be leaving this prologue up as a teaser to wet your appetite for now. A big thank you and welcome to my beta Shinokaze as he has helped me with this idea of mine for this story. So I do hope that you will give this story a chance and enjoy.**

 **Now a few things I want to mention.**

 **This story is set in the Naruto world and will have canon and non canon elements in the story. I am not a lover of using OC characters so I am using characters that has been used in the Narutoverse. I will also mention that this story starts after the war so anything related to the last movie will not happen in this story! The pairing should be obvious so don't panic it is definitely NaruHina! There will however, be some changes in my story so please be aware of this.**

 **Now regarding other stories of mine...**

 **Hard Love I will be finishing soon within two weeks I have been busy decorating and sorting so haven't had much time to write but I do have some of the chapter written out the same with Hot For Teacher, each will be updated as soon as i can after they are returned to me by my beta's.**

 **My other new story A Collection of Stories (NaruHina) will be updated as and when I have already took a request from a member so will work on that soon. So I do hope you all look forward to my updates if you are following them x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to Kishimoto.**

 **A/N:- Thanks to those that have reviewed so far I'm happy to have caught your interest. Like I mentioned in previous chapter Author notes. I hate using OC characters, mainly for villains so I have gone through the villain database if you will (Wikipedia) Now this is where I would say that the story is AU in nature due to the timelines from cannon. So this again takes place around the time of Naruto the last but again my version will be different from cannon.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A Mission To Remember...**

 **oOoOo**

 **The Village Of Konoha**

 **Two weeks Previous...**

Naruto Uzumaki was currently eating his third bowl of miso ramen, when he felt the presence of an Anbu member kneeled on one-knee beside him.

"Uzumaki-sama, the Hokage has requested your prescience at the tower immediately" The male Anbu with a chameleon mask announced politely.

The sound of slurping continued briefly until the bowl was placed down upon the counter top with the chopsticks placed into the bowl. With his thumbs holding the chopstick in place next to the edge of the bowl, Naruto turned and nodded briefly towards the Anbu as the chameleon-masked man disappeared into a swirl of leaves.

"Thank you for the meal, old man, Ayame-chan" Naruto shouted as he wolfed down what remained of his ramen. Naruto exited the flaps of the ramen stand as both the cook and the waitress exchanged goodbyes with their favourite customer.

The blonde stood outside arching his back backwards with his hands tucked onto his waist and felt the cool breeze gently caressing his cheek as he looked up to the cloudy skies above letting glimpses of bright blue show through the gaps in between them. He looked around nervously seeing who was around and hoped he wouldn't encounter his screaming fans.

 **"Looks like you are safe for the moment, kit"** Kurama chimed up within him.

"I know Kurama...but for how long is the real question." Naruto let out a long, extended sigh.

 **"So what is the plan?"** Kurama asked helpfully.

"I don't know whether to henge into someone else entirely to walk through the crowds of villagers or to travel up on the rooftops to get to the tower, ya know?"

 **"Hmmm both are good suggestions kit...However, I will leave you to decide which one to choose"** Kurama answered cheekily not really providing any suggestions.

Letting out a sigh and grumbling softly about unhelpful, lazy furballs, he decided to travel by rooftop towards the Hokage Tower and promptly ignoring the indignant "Oi" from within his mindscape.

It had been just over two years since the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Much had changed since those days when the village saw him as the tenant that had been sealed in him. Gone were the looks of hatred and contempt instead he was not only recognized as a hero to his village but also a saviour to the Shinobi world in general. Unfortunately, he had garnered too much unwanted popularity.

Now, he knew firsthand how Sasuke felt when they were at the academy all those years ago. At one time he was envious of the lone Uchiha and the attention he always got with the hordes of fan girls he had.

But now was a different story.

Ever since the war ended, he had grown very popular with the villagers in general. He was also popular with the visitors who flocked to Konoha from all over the elemental nations to catch a glimpse of the blonde hero themselves. Along with that came his adoring fans that always followed him and surrounded him where ever he went. He was always stopped. It was nice, and he did like the attention, but gradually it became too much for him.

This just happened to be one of those days, he really needed to escape the limelight.

Making his decision and slipping down an empty narrow alleyway. He pushed chakra to his feet and walked up the side of a building. Then proceeded to jump from rooftop to rooftop of the surrounding buildings. He soon made his way to the Hokage tower, seeing the familiar building up ahead in the distance.

"Hey, Kurama. Do you know what Kakashi-sensei wants?" Naruto inwardly asked.

 **"I don't know let's hope it is a mission...We have been cooped up in the village for far too long kit"** Kurama replied with a sigh.

Kurama was right, they had been kept within the village for far too long. He had to admit he was itching to go out of the village to stretch his legs. With the ending of the Fourth Shinobi War, it had been a time of peace. Any outcrops of bandits and missing-nins were quashed quickly and efficiently.

He briefly looked up at the Hokage monument and seeing his sensei Kakashi Hatake's face, sculpted upon the rock like surface next to the previous Hokage's before him. His eyes wondered towards his father the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze nestled between his grandfather figure, the Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi and his Baa-chan the Godaime Tsunade Senju.

He still remembered the final moments he shared with his dad. It was emotional to say the least, knowing he wouldn't see him again for a long time hopefully. He was at peace with his mother, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto would like to think that they would always be watching over him along with the others he had lost through the years including his godfather, the pervy sage Jiraiya.

The blonde had to admit that seeing Kakashi-sensei's face up there did take some getting used to. When Tsunade Senju had decided to step down as the Godaime Hokage, she had relinquished her title to Kakashi. Making him the Rokudaime Hokage passing the Hokage Hat to the generation after his father's to lead towards a new era of peace.

The blonde's smile grew as soon as he saw the familiar building coming up ahead and was curious as to what his old sensei wanted.

He just really hoped he was being summoned to go on a mission...

 **oOoOo**

In quick time, he had entered inside the tower and was grateful that he avoided being stopped by passing villagers. He dashed up the set of steps, running along the spiral hallways until he stood outside the Hokage's office door. Naruto never knocked the Hokage's door upon his arrival; he always walked right in.

Although he is much older now in body and in mind, he still did the same and barged right in.

Upon entering he saw the familiar silver tuft of gravity-defying hair that was leaning to a side of a fairly narrow face covered by a gray facemask with an amused half-moon smiling eyes turning towards him as he was still in the middle of speaking. Kakashi, the Hokage and leader of Konoha, sat behind his large wooden desk with stacks of paper on both ends of it. The done side clearly a lot less than the needing to review side.

The blond Uzumaki realised that his two other teammates, Sasuke and Sakura, were also present.

Six months ago, Sasuke Uchiha had finally returned back home to the village after his lone pilgrimage of atonement. Although the villagers and the Shinobi world were still uncertain of the lone Uchiha, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had stood by him and welcomed him back to the village with open arms. It didn't take long for Sasuke to be reinstated back into the Konoha shinobi ranks and placed back into Team 7.

Sai, who was part of the Team 7 for most of Sasuke's absence from Konoha, was still an active member of the team. However, due to his time of working in Root under Danzo, Kakashi thought his skillsets were better suited for the Anbu black ops. Sai was recently sent out of the village for a mission to Hot Water country to aid Kumogakure, Village Hidden by Clouds.

Breaking from his thoughts he took in his two teammates. Sakura stood in front of the desk glancing back at him and making small talk with their former Team Leader. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed waiting for Kakashi to begin the mission debrief.

"Ah I see you finally arrived Naruto" Kakashi finally acknowledging his presence

"Yes Naruto...Why were you late?" Sakura stated sickeningly sweet that made the hairs on his neck stand on edge as her eyes finally followed her old sensei's eyes to land upon Naruto.

"I-I got here as fast as I could Sakura-chan... Honest!" Naruto answered nervously, trying his hardest not to stutter.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her blonde team mate.

"So Kakashi-sensei, why did you summon me" Naruto asked curiously, "I mean Team 7?" The blonde changed to the team name after he caught a nasty glare from his pink-haired teammate.

"I shall inform you all shortly." Kakashi answered cryptically, "However, I am waiting for the rest of the team for this mission to arrive"

"Huh?!" Naruto questioned intelligently, "I thought Sai recently left on a mission?" He glanced from Sakura to Sasuke trying to get an answer from them, confused.

Getting a shrug from Sasuke, Naruto diverted her gaze away uncomfortably from the unwavering glare of his pink-haired teammate. Naruto dropped the subject. As he was about to ask another question to start small talk, a knock was heard at the door.

"Enter" Kakashi ordered

The door opened with the members of team 8 entering, Shino led Kiba and Akamaru behind him. Hinata brought up the rear behind the human and dog pair, who closed the door behind her politely.

"You sent for us, Lord Hokage?" Shino asked

"Yes, Indeed." Kakashi answered, "Now that everyone is finally here, I can now debrief you on the mission I am sending you all on"

This had everyone's attention. Ever since the war ended and peace was declared between the five great nations, missions were not as abundant as they used to be. Shinobis of each great villages were still hired to do missions but due to the lack of constant conflict there just were not that many allocated to experienced Shinobi teams like it used to be, especially one that required the resources of two highly experienced teams.

"Recently, I received intel from the Kazekage" Kakashi announced

"Gaara?" Naruto questioned

"Yes Naruto" Kakashi continued, "He has asked for our help regarding a group of bandits that have been attacking small villages in River Country and Wind Country."

"How many?" Sakura asked

"In total, there have been four that had been attacked." Kakashi responded, "Kazekage Gaara seems to believe that there is a reason to why these attacks are occurring...and I happen to agree with that assessment."

"A pattern perhaps?" Shino enquired

Kakashi interlaced his fingers and rested his masked chin upon them, whilst he contemplated his answer.

"We are not entirely sure." He said lingeringly, as he continued "Reports have mentioned that the bandit group numbers varied from three to four then jumped to six. So far, we are not aware of any identities within this group. There had also been two cases of kidnapping involved with two of the attacked villages. The two taken are both female. My hunch is that this group is definitely after something specific. However, why these two women, in particular, is still unknown. I don't think there is a link between the kidnapping and the banditry" Kakashi informed them.

"So, you think another group is at play here?" asked Sakura, "They are using the bandit activities as a cover to kidnap these women?"

"It's a possibility, the kidnappings were too…clean." Kakashi answered hesitantly as if trying to find the right word, "Comparing to the random ransacking for goods and wealth in order to survive, it simply does not fit what had been observed of regular bandit activities. Gaara thinks that the bandit group have become much more organized in the recent months and I tend to agree. It just seems way too much of a coincidence with everything put together." Kakashi nodded slightly towards Sakura.

"What about the kidnapped women?" Kiba asked, "Have they been found, yet?"

"No, they haven't" Kakashi answered.

Everyone was silent thinking on what they had just heard.

"Due to the uncertain nature of this mission, I have decided to have both team 7 and team 8 work together on this mission." The Hokage directed, "This mission contains two parts, find and eliminate the bandits and try to gather any information on this possible new threat. Team 8 with your exceptional tracking skills to locate the gang and their hideout. Team 7 you are there to help take them out. Do not go out of your way to try to find the other group, be vigilante and investigate anything that you would come across. Any questions?"

Both teams remained silent.

"Shino I am making you team leader for this mission." Kakashi said as he glanced towards the bug user, "This mission is A rank but could lead up to S rank in nature, the mission is effective immediately." Kakashi calmly handed the Aburame heir a scroll with the mission details and the reports gathered.

"Very well Lord Hokage" Shino stated as he formally bowed his head in acknowledgment and led the members of team 8 out of the room.

"Be careful team" Kakashi stated looking at his old team as they looked back at him.

Naruto smirked and gave him the thumbs up as he ran off to follow Team 8 with Sasuke and Sakura following behind him.

 **oOoOo**

Both teams reconvened outside the Hokage tower.

"We will all meet up at the village gates in one hour." Shino announced, "It will give us time to check and pack our mission gear and then head off immediately before nightfall sets in"

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Each member went back home to pack up their mission gear, weapons and supplies and notified their family members about the mission. Naruto quickly headed back to the rooftops needing to get back to his apartment and pack for the mission ahead.

 **"It's a boring bandit elimination mission, kit?"** Kurama spoke out to him

"Yeah, and a search and rescue as well" Naruto answered.

 **"Wake me up, when something get interesting"** yawned out Kurama, as he get ready to go back to sleep.

"Just admit it." Naruto chuckled softly, "You are just as bored as I am, Kurama"

He landed outside his apartment door. Fishing out his keys from his trouser pocket to enter his apartment, He knew that Kurama would not be responding for a while.

The blonde soon headed inside his home seeing the still packed up gift boxes in all different coloured wrappings piled up against his wall. These are the gifts from his admirers and he couldn't be bothered with them. He walked past them not even sparing them a glance as he headed to his bedroom. He had an hour to get ready and he was going to make sure he wasn't late to risk Sakura's wrath.

Working alongside Team 8 again would be interesting, the last joint mission with that team was the 'Bikochu Beetle' mission. He remembered seeing an enchanting figure dancing in the waterfall. It was something that had been engrained into his memory. He let out a long sigh, if only he could find out who she was, as he headed to pack his mission gear.

His excitement had been slowly ramping up since he found out about the mission. It had been too long time since he got to head out of the village for a mission with his team. He is especially excited to be able to spend time with Hinata.

 **oOoOo**

An hour was now approaching, as the early afternoon sun managed to break out from the clouds above.

Naruto who had decided to henge into someone else this time made his way quickly to the village gates. He could see that his team and team 8 was patiently awaiting for his arrival. He swallowed nervously seeing his pink haired team mate tapping her foot impatiently upon the floor with her arms crossed.

'Damn it!" Naruto thought inwardly, "Am I late again!?'

 **"Don't worry, kit"** Kurama soothed, **" if you are, it isn't by much"**

Naruto quickly headed over to them seeing Akamaru bark making the team know he had finally arrived just looking completely different due to the henge.

"I see you recognised me, Akamaru" Naruto announced

"Oh, please!" Kiba snorted, "Me and Akamaru could smell you ten feet away!"

"Shut it dog breath!" Naruto retorted

"Alright you two enough of that." Sakura stated her unwavering glare was fixated on him, "Why are you in a henge Naruto?" It only made him swallow nervously.

"Trying to avoid being stopped on the way here, Sakura-chan" Naruto admitted still in disguise

"Well, are you going to change back?" Kiba asked curiously

"I will once we are out of the village" Naruto answered quietly

"Why is that I wonder" Kiba teased, "Is it because of your fan club?" That earned him a glare from the disguised Uzumaki.

Before Naruto could answer back

"Hn, you are just jealous that the dobe have one." Sasuke interjected, "Why he has one is beyond me." In true Sasuke fashion, he somehow both defended Naruto while insulting him at the same time.

"Thanks, teme. I think…" Naruto said, not sure to thank or glare at the lone Uchiha who just responded with a slight smirk.

Before Kiba could respond, there was a sound of a soft cough from Shino to get everyone's attention.

"Well then if we are now all here, can we now make our leave? I want to make some distance before nightfall sets in" Shino announced to the group.

Everyone nodded, as Shino then led the way heading the team out of the village gates to start on their mission. Shino was right, they did need to make some distance before nightfall set in. This was due to the now changing seasons, it was getting cooler and the nights were now coming in more quickly. Shino also wanted to make a good head start to their journey and then find a good place for them to set up camp for the night.

The team travelled mainly in silence, always on alert to their surroundings. Although the new era of peace remained there was still those that didn't agree with it. Bandit groups were not uncommon. Now that each of the villages were working together. they supplied each other with information. Each of the ninjas were in their own thoughts on what was briefed to them by Kakashi and knew they had to investigate any potential clues that could have been previously over looked.

 **oOoOo**

It had been a few hours since they had left the village. They had been tree jumping and was half way towards the border and still within Fire country. During this time of peace, Fire country as a whole have been a lot safer than before. Fire country citizens were a lot more content and banditry within Fire country became unheard of ever since the end of the War. However, being trained as ninjas, they remained vigilante and was thankful they had not encountered any trouble so far. Shino now seeing that they had made a considerable amount of distance. The skies were darkening above, he decided for them that it would be in their best interests to now locate a suitable area to set up camp for the night.

"Hinata can you survey the surrounding area for a good place to set up camp?" Shino ordered.

"H-Hai" Hinata stuttered softly.

Hinata had already activated her bloodline, surveying the surrounding area and instantly pointed out ahead of them a short distance away. It was also not too far from a water source which can be used to fill up their water flasks. Following Hinata's suggestion, they had arrived at a good place to make camp.

Each of the team was given their own tasks, and immediately got to work to set up their camp for the long night ahead.

Naruto had headed to the water source to see if he could catch some fish for extra food to save on rations. This mission itself was estimated for at least a couple of weeks give or take. Part was investigation and the most part tracking down and apprehending the group of unknown bandits. Also, it seemed likely to be a rescue mission with the kidnapped woman still missing.

The blonde sighed as he finally reached the river bank. He took off his ninja sandals and removed his black top to prevent it from getting wet.

The sounds and sight of tranquil nature were also welcoming for the young sage. After seeing much loss of life and destruction from the fourth great war, it reminded him of what each of his friends and allies were fighting for. He had much to think about these past few years, especially the months leading to the remission of his prosthetic arm.

He had been put in the care of one Hinata Hyuga, the shy and gentle heiress who throughout his life had always been exceptionally kind to him.

For some reason or another he felt new emotions bubbling within himself whenever in her company. This gave him time to get to know her better. During this period, he realised that she had changed from those days when they were just Genin. Although she still blushed and stuttered slightly in his presence, he also had to admit that the Hyuga heiress developed into a strong, capable kunoichi, who was also very beautiful.

Concentrating on catching more fish, he quickly shook his inner thoughts away from his friend that had peaked his interest and drew into her more.

 **"You seem to be thinking alot of the white eyed heiress kit?"** Kurama teased slyly

"H-Huh do I?" Naruto answered, trying to act stupid.

 **"I'm inside you, remember?"** Kurama snorted, **"So, there isn't much you can hide from me, kit"** Sometimes, he wondered if his stupidity was actually an act or not.

"Yeah whatever, Kurama. I better concentrate on what I'm doing" Naruto replied dropping the subject abruptly.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto finally returned to camp with a few piles of fish that he caught. He saw Kiba, Sasuke, and Shino sitting around a fire conversing. Sakura and Hinata were in the midst of preparing dinner. Naruto approached showing them the fish he caught. Hinata smiled up at him with a slight blush gracing her cheeks, as she thanked him and began scaling and gutting the fish in to include into tonight's meal.

Naruto grinned feeling his heart quicken at seeing her smile, but the conversation around the fire caught his attention.

"So, what do you think about this mission?" Kiba questioned

"Well from what I've seen on the reports, I agree with Gaara's and Kakashi's assessment. These definitely aren't ordinary bandits" Sasuke answered.

"I agree as well." Shino calmly added, "We will know more when we arrive at one of the villages that was attacked. We may then find more information on them and anything that may been overlooked."

"We should be at one of the villages tomorrow and we can go from there." Sasuke nodded in response.

The topic of conversation changed as they sat around the fire that Sasuke prepared. Their meal was brought over by both Hinata and Sakura. Once the meal had been consumed, the team discussed about the mission again in general.

One by one, each of them turned in for the night. This would most likely be the last night they would be able to sleep without putting a watch out.

 **oOoOo**

The team had awoken early for an early start. They would be crossing the border into River Country and entering one of the towns that was attacked recently by this bandit group. The team packed up camp into storage scrolls and got ready to set off, each wondering inwardly on what they would find out when they got there.

The mysterious nature of their targets was frustrating. It seemed similar to Akatsuki's mysterious rise within the secluded Rain country. This group of S-class nukenin was the agitator that triggered the previous Shinobi War. Shino hoped this was not the case, but he could not deny the possibility. He hoped the updated Bingo book given to him by Kakashi would be helpful for them to identify any potential members of the bandit group they were searching for.

The rest of the journey to the first victimized village didn't take that long.

When they arrived at the small village, the villagers were instantly wary upon their arrival. The noticeable symbol on their headbands signaling that they were from Konoha didn't placate them or their fears. Shino immediately stepped forward and spoke to the small group.

"We are Shinobi from Konoha and on a mission to investigate the bandits that attacked your village. I would like to speak to your village leader" Shino announced calmly.

One of the men ran off into the village and returned a few minutes later with a much older man. The village leader was an elderly in his early fifties with long grey hair wearing a presentable white and brown robe, but with patches while sewn into it. He exuded an aura of calm and stability while carrying a long staff as a walking stick. He glanced over the team and focused on Shino. The man nodded subtly as the villagers parted allowing the team to step inside the small village.

With that the elder turned sideways and swept his hand towards the village, Shino stepped through the gap he created. The village leader soon fell in step with Shino, as the rest of the ninja flanked behind them with two villagers with makeshift weapons followed as well.

"I apologise if we are too overly cautious but we were expecting more help from the Sand. The attacks have left me and my people on edge and very wary with any travelers or groups who arrives." The elder began.

"We understand, it's only logical. My name is Shino Aburame." Shino introduced himself, "My team and I are here to gather more information and see if there was anything missed or overlooked by the Sand investigation. Another set of eyes would bring additional perspective"

"I see." The elder paused as he mulled over what was said. "Then my people and I will aid you in any way we can in your investigation. My name is Jin Usagi the appointed leader of my village. I am happy to see the additional help would respond so promptly."

Shino nodded curtly and turned to his team.

"Kiba, I want you and Akamaru to do what you do best and see if you can find anything to track with." The bug user ordered, "I know it has been a couple of weeks but you may find something. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke I need you to split up and question the villagers about their accounts. If there are anything left behind by the bandits give it to Kiba to map out a scent. I will remain here and talk with Jin."

The team nodded and scattered into the village to follow Shino's directive. The Aburame heir turned back to the elderly man to get a more detailed account on what happened when the village got raided by the bandits.

For an elderly man, Jin had a surprisingly sharp mind about him. His account was very detailed and very forthright with his answers as Shino asked very pointed and directed questions. As the elder had grown up in these land, he also provided some plausible areas in the valley and river maze that the bandit could have used as shelter. The subject soon got changed to what was taken and the villager's daughter that was kidnapped. Shino had discussed details about the girl in question to see if it linked to what he had been told what was taken.

The villager in question was originally from Wind Country on the outskirts of the Sunagakure, the Village Hidden by Sand. He was a widower and, in his grief, left Wind Country to settle in River Country as the desert reminded him constantly of his dead wife. He lived by himself with his daughter in a little cottage right outside of their village. He did not socialize much with the rest of the villagers, but the minimal interactions he had with the other villagers were when he came into town for supplies.

He was one of the first casualties of the bandits with his cottage burned down along with all of his belongings within. The elder led Shino to the smoldering pile of what was left his cottage.

The Aburame started his own investigation of the burned down cottage, while still keeping a conversation with the elder. He discreetly sent out some of his Kikaichu bugs to try to determine the nature of the fire. There were traces of leftover chakra from the smoldering ashes. It gave them their first clue to track down the bandits.

On their trek back to the village with the elder, Shino sent out his bugs outward to investigate the caves and possible campsites where Jin pointed out. Meanwhile, the other ninjas were gathering information from the other villagers.

Sasuke and Naruto questioned the workers and builders around the village who were trying to rebuild the village. They compiled multiple accounts most consisted of how they were trembling in their houses, while peeking out of close-draped windows. They hoped the bandits would skip their own doo as they huddled into a corner of their houses. There were also accounts of the cruel jagged laughter which rang out across the small village that night. Plums of black smoke rose from multiple rooves as fire was mixed with blood. Their accounts were harrowing at best and devastating at worst.

The faces of the bandits were obscured by various coloured clothes. Those witnesses on the number of bandits varied from 10 to 40. Some of the villagers were still trembling when they attempted to recall the events of that night.

As Naruto listened to these accounts, he couldn't help but clench his fists in anger. After the destructions caused by the fourth Shinobi war, he hoped that occurrences like this had now stopped. Sadly, there was those out there threatening the newly built peace he and his allies had risked their lives to ensure.

They had remained within the village for a couple more hours, looking over clues, questioning those who witnessed the group, showing the villagers the bingo book in hopes of finding out who the suspects were. However, the villagers that were questioned couldn't pick out anyone. The witnessed accounts varied just like the other villages accounts.

After listening and taking down any interesting information that may have been over looked by the Suna team, The Konoha team decided to regroup outside of the village. They bid their goodbyes and left carrying on with their search. Shino decided that they would set up camp and discuss what they have learned by going over the information gathered and then go from there.

 **oOoOo**

Once the team was settled watching the skies darken around them, they each had their meal and decided to talk about the information they had learned from the village and their plans for this mission.

"We have had talked to the villagers. Do anyone have any thoughts or suggestions?" Shino announced.

"Hn, the accounts given were elusive at best and none of the villagers who had witnessed what happened could really point out any of the bandits from the bingo book." Sasuke summarized in thought.

"Do you think they are too afraid?" Sakura asked

"It's possible. All of them was on edge with us being there." Sasuke answered.

"This group may have shinobis which would explain their fear. I have found trace amounts of chakra from ashes of the house that got burnt down with the kidnapped woman" Shino stated.

"Really?" Sasuke paused in thought. "The fact that the villagers were nervous when we arrived which raises questions. Even if they saw the village symbol we wear, it didn't assure them as it should have normally been." Sasuke answered.

"I do agree. It is only logical" Shino answered getting out a map and opening it up to put on the ground with some small rocks to hold it in place.

Everyone gathered around to see the map and noticing the mark points upon it.

"This is the village we came from, as we know there have been four villages targeted so far that we do know of, three in Wind Country, but this is the first time in River Country." Shino informed, "It seemed that the father of the kidnapped woman was a widower from Wind Country. It would be logical to say that this group may be trying to find something tied to Wind Country. However, what they are searching for remains a mystery to us"

"Hm" Sasuke hummed, "There is something that just doesn't feel right from all of this."

"How about looking at this from a different angle?" Kiba started, "what do we know of what was taken?" Kiba asked.

"From the reports the usual: valuables and supplies" Sakura replied.

"But why create that much destruction to a small village for that?" Naruto grated through angered teeth, still seething from what he had witnessed today "It just doesn't add up at all."

"I have to agree." Shino nodded, "There is something troubling about this. Then there is also the kidnapping of the ten others from the other villages. When I spoke to the village leader Jin, he discussed in detail about the girl. Kagome Ishogaki is around seventeen, and she was the only young woman in the village."

As he flipped through the reports given to him by Suna about the previous kidnapping, he found a disturbing pattern.

"I don't know how I missed this earlier, but everyone that got kidnapped were young women under 25…"

The team looked on in silence each of them mulling over what Shino had said and were perturbed by what he was implying. Sex slaves were a common occurrence in the Elemental Nations. It was the fastest way for bandits to make quick, fast money in large quantities. Although this is not common with major villages, it is still very common with the civilian side of affairs.

The other tentative connection between all the kidnapping was Suna in nature. From the reports, this group of bandits was looking for something specific. They would need to confirm their suspicion with the other villages. If they find out what they are looking for, it would most likely identify this mysterious group of bandits.

"Do you think they are still alive?" Kiba enquired solemnly

"If they got kidnapped for sex slaves, it would not make any sense for them to kill their source of income." Sasuke answered, "I would think that they are still alive. Either held captive or sold already, I cannot be certain about their mental states."

"Since we have many questions to be answered and even more ground to be covered between the remaining villages, our main objective is to find these bandits and their hideout." Shino begin softly glancing from over his team while pushing his glasses up, "I think we will need to split up into pairs and search the different areas."

"I agree" Sasuke answered while scanning over the map.

"What do you propose Shino?" Naruto asked who had been listening intently with his eyes closed trying to calm down after his previous outburst.

"It would be logical for each member of Team 8 to partner up with a member of Team 7." Shino explained measuredly while adjusting his glasses "Team 8 members are best with tracking, while Team 7 are much better pure fighters. I will partner with Sasuke, Kiba and Akamaru will partner with Sakura and Hinata you will be with Naruto"

A light blush dusted on Hinata's cheeks, she nodded demurely. She was pleased that she would be partnered with her blonde crush. She peeked over and saw the sun shining bright grin he had towards her with his thumbs up. She couldn't help but finding something interesting about her baggy shirts as her heart thump faster.

"Yes, I think that would work a tracker and a fighter in each pair" Sasuke agreed as did the others to the plan.

"Each team will focus on these areas." Shino advised as he drew out the quadrants for each team with a pen, "I know it is quite a bit of ground to cover between us, so I suggest we rendezvous with each other in 24 hours from when we each depart in the morning."

"Our meeting point?" Sakura asked

"We will meet up around here in 24 hours from the morning" Shino answered pointing at a specific area on the map.

"What if any of us find them?" Sakura asked

"Each of you will be given one of my insects that you will crush if you find the bandits." Shino informed, "It will let me know your whereabouts. Also use your summons to send any word if you find anything interesting. The main objective for now is to find them. If any of you do locate them, you are to send word to us immediately and do not engage them unless it's completely unavoidable."

Everyone nodded agreeing with his proposal. Each was given a copy of the map to mark their search areas, they would be investigating.

Naruto was glad he got paired with Hinata. He liked Shino, and maybe Kiba as well. However, working with them would be more difficult: Shino was too quiet and Kiba was well...Kiba.

Glancing over at the still slightly blushing bluenette, he couldn't help but show a gentle smile upon his lips. He went to his tent like the rest of the team to turn in to prepare for an early start at first light tomorrow morning.

 **oOoOo**

 **At Dawn...**

As soon as sun broke over golden sands of the desert, each of them was awake. They were putting away their sleeping gear and sealing them away for easy travel. It didn't take long for them to have a quick breakfast, mainly ration bars. Shino placed one of his female Kikachu bugs on each of them with instructions. Once everything was set, they bided goodbye, paired up, and headed off into their designated directions.

Naruto and Hinata's area included much of River Country and some of Wind Country. They started to walk southeast along the border to follow the possible path the bandit would be following if they were to hit another River Country village. Their journey was filled with occasional small talks. The vegetation became much sparser as they near the border of Wind Country. Hinata activated her Byakugan to scout out the surroundings ahead.

"Do see anything, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked casually.

"N-No nothing y-yet out of the ordinary, Naruto-kun" Hinata responded

As they come up to one of the rare vegetated area of Wind Country, the blonde formed the familiar cross sign and conjured up three perfect clones of himself. He ordered them to go on ahead to set up a perimeter. Hinata looked on curiously as the clones nodded and fanned out forming a triangle around the area. Naruto glanced over at Hinata, breaking out his waterskin from one of the storage seals on his cloak, taking a quick swig out of it. He offered the last of it to Hinata with a smile. He explained that they should take a rest for the moment. Hinata nodded as they walked towards the shaded area. They sat down with ration bars and refilled their waterskins from the small waterhole.

"Do you think the others are having any better luck than we have?" Naruto asked breaking the silence.

"I-I'm not sure Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered truthfully

"Hey", as the Uzumaki let out a sigh "Do you got the map Shino gave us?" Naruto asked

"Y-Yes I do" Hinata stammered out.

Hinata reached into her backpack and brought out the map. Naruto took it from her unrolling it on the ground in front of them to have a better look at it.

"This is the area we are investigating" Naruto pointed out on the map, "So far we haven't seen anything, and we still have much distance to cover. I wonder if they are on the move with their hideouts constantly to not to draw attention to themselves."

"I-It could be a possibility, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata solemnly agreed, "They have been eluding capture for s-sometime according from earlier r-reports."

"Yeah, they could be anywhere, ya know" Naruto nodded emphatically.

The blonde was determined to find this group. He finally understood why Kakashi had told them that this mission could end up being a few weeks and not a few days. Since after the war, missions were few and far between. The collaborations between the villages made missions complete quite swiftly, which made missions very sparse. Although he was glad to be on mission again, He did find it frustrating when innocent people were involved. He dreaded to think the worst-case scenario of why the bandits kidnapped those women.

"I-I think we had better c-continue searching, Naruto-kun" Hinata stated standing to her feet again.

"Yeah" Naruto replied rolling the map back up and handing it back to her to place it back in her backpack.

Both nodded and continued onward, Naruto dispersed all of his clones. Unfortunately, they had not seen anything suspicious or unusual.

After a good thirty minutes more of searching, Hinata signaled silently to Naruto that she saw a human chakra signatures in the distance. The blonde nodded silently as both prepared for anything up ahead. So far, they had not encountered anyone since splitting from the group. Naruto signaled silently for her to flank from the back. They quietly crept up towards the area cautiously. It didn't take long for them to pincer the unknown chakra signatures.

The two men were sitting in by a campfire, slowly roasting what looks like a freshly caught rabbit. The two men were startled by the two Konoha shinobis that appeared out of nowhere. The one sitting down was reaching into his side satchel and the other froze on the spot

The frozen one had short brown hair swooshed to the back held up by a red headband without a village plate that was tied in the front. His long side burns framed his long rectangular face, with his small beady looked past them with a soulless quality to them. He was wearing black cargo pants that goes to his knees and a solid blue kimono with white collars.

The first thing noticeable about the other man was his large open eyes each with tiny beady pupil in an expense of white iris. What further built on to this crazed look is within this large pool of white, there are thin lines of bulging blood veins. His thin brows, spiky black hair, and bandana-covered lower face only made his eyes bulge out more than usual. As was common with Suna civilians, he was wearing an orange poncho to ward off the heat during the day. The rest of his outfit was completed with green midriff suspenders holding up his brown pants with bandages around the elbow to hold together a pair of long sleeves that hid his hands.

Naruto noticed the other man didn't have a village symbol either. There was something off about these individuals to him.

"Can we help you?" The one with brown hair asked with a little shake in his voice. It's not clear if the shake is his natural inflection or nervousness. His eyes kept on shifting to the bandanaed individual.

Hinata stepped forward towards to the two men. Naruto watched them carefully especially the crazed one with his hands in his satchel.

"H-Hello we were searching the area and noticed you were here. May I ask for your names?" Hinata asked politely.

Both of them seemed calm enough, though Naruto was certain there was something going on with them. The blonde had also noticed the crazed one was eyeing Hinata with a simmering lust. It made his blood boil, yet Hinata seemed oblivious to the looks.

"I see, my name is Fukusuke Hikyakuya, and my colleague here is my guide through the desert. Is there anything we can help you with?" The man named Fukusuke answered in a much calmer tone.

Wind Country was the largest of the Elemental Nations, because there isn't much resources within in, since much of it was consisted of desert. This type of arrangement was actually quite common, when traveling within Wind Country.

Naruto who was clenching his fist tightly due to how the eye-veined male was looking at Hinata. The blonde cleared his throat very loudly catching the mouth covered male's attention and flared his killer intent at him.

The blonde ignored Kurama's knowing chuckle from the recess of his mind. His blue eyes narrowed at the men in front of him. He had the feeling that they were hiding something and only given him very general answers.

"Where are you heading to?" Naruto questioned directly.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer your question. The information is private and confidential" Fukusuke sidestepped the question completely.

Naruto was immediately put on edge. His fingers reached for the familiar handle of his kunai.

Hinata made eye-contact with Naruto and gave him a calming gentle smile. That made him calm down substantially. She turned that disarming, graceful smile towards the two men and took over the conversation.

"Can I ask you both if you have heard any news about the bandit group that are attacking the small towns on your travels around this area?" Hinata asked softly and politely.

"Bandits? Oh dear no, my dear." Fukusuke answered smoothly, "We have not heard any such dreadful things. I have only met you two in our travels so far."

Hinata nodded and turned to the bodyguard for an answer.

"None of the locals have told us anything." The guide answered gruffly.

Hinata nodded as Naruto who was still unsure of them both and was certain there was something they were keeping from them.

 **"Those two are lying, kit"** Kurama interjected within his mind unprompted, just when he was about to ask.

"Thought so. Thanks, Kurama" Naruto replied curtly.

Naruto closed his eyes taking deep calming breathe. When he then opened them up again, his eyes became that similar of a toad's. He was in Sage mode. He could feel the fluctuation of chakra within the two men in front of him. Hinata turned towards her crush wondering what was happening. That's when everything happened.

The air around them changed within the blink of an eye. Both men disappeared as if they were never there to begin with. The only clue of their previous presence was the smoldering roasting pit. Immediately, Hinata activated her Byakugan and got into her fighting stance. Naruto fell into his familiar Toad Kata, forming two Kage Bushins to hold the perimeter.

"See anything, Hinata?" Naruto signed

Before she could answer him, they felt a surge of chakra in the distance. A sand storm had suddenly formed in the distance, and it was picking up speed and was heading quickly towards them.

Naruto instantly summoned another three clones and them off in search of the two assailants, while he remained to search with sage mode. He felt a third different chakra presence than the two men who disappeared. He glanced towards Hinata who's Byakugan was still activated. She watched as the frontal wave of sand quickly approaching them, but because of the chakra nature of the technique she could not see past it.

Hinata had learned from her clan heiress lessons that Suna had developed a technique to counteract the doujutsus of Konoha during the Second Shinobi War, more powerful than the Hiding in Mist technique of Kiri. Although the Hidding in the Mist technique cannot fool the Byakugan, but this technique can. She was taught that the clan that created and can use this technique was wiped out.

Naruto felt a flare of chakra coming from within the sand and was about to move when Hinata quickly got in front of him.

'Hinata!?' He inwardly called her name confused until he saw a familiar move of hers that he hasn't seen her do since the Bikochu mission in their genin days.

"Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms" Hinata shouted.

Naruto watched as the familiar highly versatile technique, that held both offensive and defensive capabilities was produced by her. He then saw why she used that technique, small needles were being aimed at them and Hinata deflected them all.

Hinata concentrated on her unique chakra control to protect them from the storm of sand and to destroy the mass of needles that no doubt in her mind were poisonous. A bead of sweat travelled down from her forehead from the unending assault of the poisonous needles.

Naruto felt one of his clones he sent out was dispersed, receiving all its memories. He decided to spring into action signaling his other clone to remain with Hinata as back up. Naruto disappeared heading into the sandstorm, where he sensed one of the enemy shinobi. Still in sage mode he soon encountered one of them and took out a kunai to take him out as the one that had a headband over his mouth counter acted against his attack.

"Who are you!?" Naruto growled out as he tried to take out the male who definitely had formal training.

"Who I am would not matter to a dead man." The crazed man barked out a loud high-pitched laugh like a hyena as he blocked Naruto's strike.

Hinata tried to sneak up and flanked the masked-nin from behind to strike him down quickly. She was not prepared for an enemy kunoichi with long light violet hair immediately engaged her before the Hyuga can flank the masked shinobi.

This gave the craze-eyed ninja an opportunity, his arm extended and hit Hinata in the back shoulders. Naruto watched horrified as his teammate immediately crumbled into the ground.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked immediately,

The nine-tailed fox sealed within him immediately started to pump chakra into his system, activating his three-tailed cloak. The enemy kunoichi tried to form sand dunes and sand clones to slow down Naruto, but Naruto just dashed and punched through the impediments that she tried to put up in front of him like hot knife through butter.

When Naruto got close enough to be no longer be obscured from the sandstorm, he saw the crazed nin was trying to swallow the unconscious body of Hinata into a long brown snake that came out of his long sleeves.

Thinking fast on his feet, Naruto formed wind chakra into his palm and did not release the chakra until he clapped them together.

"Wind Release: Gale Palm" Naruto yelled out.

A long thin blade of wind chakra shot forward cutting through the middle of the snake, releasing Hinata.

The two enemy ninjas looked at each other, the kunoichi kicked up a large column of sand under their feet.

As the sand dissipated, any sign of the battle and the enemy ninja were gone.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto cursed inwardly as he looked up at the dark foreboding sky. The desert does not storm often, but when it did it stormed hard. Thankfully, they were right at the border of Wind and River Country. He could probably find a shelter in River Country easier than Wind Country.

He picked up Hinata and decided to head west towards River Country. It didn't take long when lightning and thunder resounded around them and a heavy downpour opened up from the sky.

His cursing became more profane as he formed a dozen clones. The Uzumaki ordered them to fan out to find shelter and to dispel when they find a cave. The other clones were ordered to clear out and to secure the shelter before the prime Naruto arrived with Hinata.

It didn't take long before the first clone expelled. Naruto dashed towards the cave that his clone found. By the time he got to the shelter, his clones had already built a fire pit in the middle of the cave with a drying rack set up just far enough from the pit to not for it to catch fire.

The cave was a good enough size and could easily house the entire team with room to spare. He gently set down Hinata by the fire as he unsealed their bedrolls to the other side of the fire. Naruto quickly stripped out of his wet clothes and hanged his clothes on the rack. He unsealed his dry clothes and put them on. When he could only put on his boxers, he heard a soft moan coming from Hinata.

The Nine-tailed container cursed himself for forgetting about Hinata. He started to check on Hinata, but the damp clothes were messing with his senses. He pressed his finger against her neck and felt a soft, quick pulse. The dark-haired Hyuga was out cold.

Naruto knew he had to strip her out of her drenched clothes, so she would not catch a cold. Naruto swallowed thickly at the thought but knew that he had to do so, in order to help the girl that had been haunting his thoughts. Carefully with trembling hands he removed her clothing. His fingertips run over her soft her creamy skin at his touch. His heart filled with anxiousness and worry. It was beating fast within his chest. He was filled with a rollercoaster of emotions and prayed to every deity that he wouldn't lose the shy girl whose smile had captivated his own heart after the war.

His mind was playing over the fight in his mind as he wondered away from her underwear clad form as he hung her wet clothes on to the rack next to his. When he came back to her, the damp smell of her clothes was no longer messing with his senses, a strong waft of venom hit his nose, a very potent one from the strong scent of it.

"Shit! Hold on, Hinata-chan" Naruto muttered her name softly.

The others were too far out. He had a feeling that even if he crushed the beetle Shino gave them. Shino wouldn't get to them in time to stop the venom. He now wished that Sakura was here to look Hinata over. The loud crack of thunder and howling wind outside made the decision for him to try to travel back to Konoha, especially with Hinata being injured.

It was one of those times where he wished he could perform medical ninjitsu like Sakura. His body flinched more as one of his clones dispersed and absorbed its memories. He got the memory of the traps this clone had setup around the area to secure the perimeter.

"I don't know what the venom was used?" Naruto yelled out loud in worry and frustration

"Me neither, boss" The clone of himself answered after he had set down a string of fish at the cave entrance.

 **"See if there is an entry wound on her body, kit"** Kurama instructed

Naruto flushed embarrassingly and proceeded to check Hinata over in great detail as instructed. The clone of himself also helped out in looking over every inch of exposed skin. Naruto knew that if they were dealing with a venom, it could be fatal. Sakura had provided them a serum that would counteract most poisons, but Sakura had bashed his head in about the differences between venom and poison and how to differentiate the two. Her serum would not be helpful in this situation. Venom needed to be extracted and cannot be countered.

"Boss, I can't see any entry point" The clone announced breaking the prime from his thoughts.

 **"The entrance wound would have a residue of venom around the entry point on the skin, kit."** Kurama stated, **"It would also be bruising around it and most likely be very red so carefully look her over. It could be two puncture points."**

His blue eyes trailed over her soft curves for any red bruising and found a red batch around her left shoulders right above her gentle heaving breasts. As he examined it, he ran his hands over her wounds and found the two puncture marks.

"Hmm, I found it Kurama, now what?" Naruto stated loud.

 **"Suck on it, it would lessen the affect of the venom"** Kurama instructed.

"Wh-What?" Naruto flailed out and accidentally dissipating the clone that was helping him.

 **"Do you want to help her or not?"** Kurama sighed exasperated.

Naruto had to admit that Kurama was most probably right. He remembered vaguely hearing Sakura saying the same thing about treating venom. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and set to do what Kurama said. The blonde bent down, pressed his lips around the puncture wounds and sucked out a small mouthful of venom then spit it out into the fire. Naruto watched in satisfaction as the fire sizzled and sparked angrily as it burned up the offending substances that harmed Hinata-chan.

The spike-haired youth let out a long breathe of relief that he didn't know he was holding. He was thankful that she wasn't writhing around anymore but sleeping peacefully. If anything had happened to Hinata-chan, he would never have forgiven himself.

The sounds of soft footsteps made him look up to see one of his clones had brought back ample firewood. He directed the clone to feed the fire and keep her warm. He unconsciously rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb, her head resting on his lap. He looked down admiring the beautiful sight in front of him. He looked out towards the entrance of the cave silently and finally allowed the relief of knowing that Hinata-chan would be okay to wash over him like the torrential rainstorm outside as the memory returned to him when the clone popped.

One of his remaining clones had arrived back with plenty of water. Naruto instructed him to prepare them a meal from some of the fish that were brought in earlier. It was not for him since he was not hungry, but for Hinata-chan in case she woke up. He mentally sent out instructions for his remaining clones to patrol and secure the perimeter, so they could rest of the night.

"Please Hinata-chan, wake up soon" Naruto thought somberly as he watched over her, deep in sleep.

 **oOoOo**

She felt strange...

But most of all she felt hot...

Her whole body felt as though it was set aflame...

The sound of her heartbeat echoed within her mind, but her mind was trying to fathom what was wrong with her.

Hinata tried to calm herself as she tried to remember what had occurred, but she couldn't focus long enough from her burning body. She was on edge from head to toe. She could vaguely make out a warmth softness she was laying on. Her thoughts drifted to Naruto. She wondered what he was doing, but her body responded with soft tingles. Hinata felt as if her heart was about to jump out of her chest just with the thought of him.

The sounds of a fire crackling nearby brought her out of her carnal thoughts of the blonde Adonis. The last thing she remembered herself fighting and immediately opened her eyes wide. The glow from the fire had lightened up the dark enclosed space as best it could. Shadows danced upon the rocky surface of the roof as she moved her arms and suddenly moaned feeling the soft material rub against the skin of her arm.

"Hinata!" A familiar voice called out sounding relieved.

Hinata glanced up, saw her crush upside down, and felt her cheeks burn up. Seeing those blue eyes of his staring into her own made her body shiver subconsciously. Her whole body was set ablaze and she realised she was yearning for something but was confused for what.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" Naruto asked in concern, placing his hand upon her forehead.

Hinata let out a gasp as soon as his cool hand touched her hot forehead, her eyes fluttered quickly and widened. She felt the warmth of his body emanating around her and it sent delicious shivers up and down her body. She fidgeted her head around and quickly figured out where she was. The blue-haired beauty closed her eyes trying to calm herself but still felt herself growing wet in between her legs, much to her dismay. Her cheeks were on fire and her breathe become shallower at the very thought, yet an intense throb thumped within her.

"You had me worried, ya know...Are you feeling alright?" Naruto asked softly. The worry in his voice became apparent.

Hinata nibbled her lower lip. She was confused as to how her body was feeling, how they had ended up here, and how they ended up against in this position with her head on his lap.

Had she fainted? She couldn't recall doing so.

"W-What happened?" Hinata croaked out. Naruto heard the dryness in her throat and raised her a flask of water for her to drink from.

Hinata rubbed her head against his lap, raising herself up by the elbow to drink deeply and greedily from the offered liquid. She hoped it would help cool down the growing heat building within.

"We were fighting those men and you got ambushed by an enemy kunoichi." Naruto answered her, "It gave the man with the mask an opening to attack you from behind. You got bitten from his snake and you passed out."

Hinata who was trying in vain to concentrate on his words but became completely side tracked with how her body was feeling. Whatever was happening to her was steadily growing more potent and then she suddenly realised that she must be suffering the effects of the venom.

"Kurama said you got envenomed, Hinata." Naruto continued, oblivious to the Hyuga's predicament "I tried to get rid as much of it as I could. How do you feel?"

"N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered out nervous

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" Naruto responded worriedly.

"I-I...I think... I'm... suffer.. fer…ing... the... e-effects... of...i-ttttt" Hinata panted out as she rubbed her thighs together trying to find relief.

"Huh!?" Naruto answered confused seeing that Hinata did look quite warm.

"What are your symptoms?" Naruto asked looking even more concerned.

Hinata felt a throbbing sensation grow more unbearable as she subconsciously rubbed her soft bangs and nuzzled his cock with the back of her head. The blonde noticed the action was growing more confused and slightly aroused by her actions.

'Kurama, what is wrong with her?' Naruto asked concerned

The fox who had been watching. He took in the Hyuga's flushed appearance, her actions to get Naruto aroused and the rubbing of her legs together. The chakra construct came to the only conclusion.

 **'Kit, I think she is aroused. The venom must be some sort of aphrodisiac. Remember the way that male human looked at her when you were questioning them?'** Kurama replied

The loud and gregarious blonde was stunned speechless. His eyes had grown wide at the fox's words. He could not help but to look back at Hinata and focus in great detail to what she was doing. He could see her panting, her eyes held unshed tears as her cheeks was flushed a pretty shade of pink. He could see the outline of her puffy pussy lips became pronounced against the sheerness from her drenched panties.

"H-Hinata!?" Naruto stuttered swallowing nervously.

"N-Naruto-kun...P-Please...Help me relieve...t-this a-ache" Hinata cried out as she flipped over and rubbed her face against his still semi-hard cock.

"B-But..." Naruto was frozen by her sudden wantonness.

"Please, Naruto-kun" Hinata begged finally not being able to take it anymore. She grabbed his length over his boxers and start stroking it, bring him to full hardness.

The Blonde Uzumake knew he had to do something for Hinata. She was clearly in discomfort. Although he wasn't sure how to feel about all this, Hinata needs relief from the venom. A part of him was worried that she would hate him after since she was not in her right mind, but another part of him wanted to do this, which left him confused.

Shaking his head and breaking out from his inner thoughts, he saw that Hinata was now clutching on to his hardness through his boxers. Her eyes were a smoky-violet and gave off a look that had his heart speeding up. His brain then registered the feeling of her soft lips kissing up his hard specs. By the time he could respond, he felt her soft, tender lips pressed against his and instantly melted into the strange and new feeling he was now experiencing.

Her lips felt amazing to him. It was his first real kiss, not counting the accidental one with Sasuke back at the academy. Hinata's lips moved with his and soon her tongue was gliding against his closed teeth, begging to be let inside. He relented and felt her tongue slid into his own mouth feuding with his tongue.

The kiss that started off clumsily and unsure soon grew heated and more passionate. Their saliva trailed down their mouths and mixed between them. They broke the kiss then broke for breath. Naruto looked back at her with hooded eyes feeling his own body react to her unsure advances.

Feeling her fingers trail upon his chest sent pleasurable shivers to his own body as his breathing grew fast and raspy. He soon found himself ridding her if her remaining clothes leaving her completely naked. His erection was now straining within his boxers and wanted to touch her more.

The muddled part of Hinata's consciousness couldn't believe what she was doing but the occasional lucid part of her was ecstatic that she would be experiencing intimacy with the man she loved with all her heart. She wanted to enjoy this moment between them and worry about the consequences after.

The throbbing in between her legs was growing more, the longer it went on. She grabbed his hand guiding it to in between her legs as his hand brushed the soaking wet silk folds of her nether lips. His mouth opened in surprise at how wet she was and began to caress her and making her release a pleasurable moan that lit his own body on fire.

Hinata found herself laid back down upon the floor with Naruto hovering above her his hands cupped her tits and massaged them softly. He groaned as he marveled at the softness. They were a nice large size and firm with inducing pink nipples that he couldn't help but touch with his fingertips. Hinata hissed with pleasure and arched her back, begging for more.

Naruto grinned and complied as his other hand cupped her glistening sex that was leaking her juices ready and waiting for his hardened cock to pleasure her. His fingers caressed her wet, soft sex intimately, causing her body to rumble softly. Naruto looked up at her and seeing her beautiful eyes looking back at him. He had never seen anything look so erotic than what he saw.

He could feel his straining cock throb wanting nothing more than to be allowed deep inside her. Not being able to wait anymore and seeing the look in her eyes wanting him inside her. He pulled down his boxers showing his hard erection and quickly positioned himself at her entrance. He glided his cock along her wet slit groaning at how wet and hot she was. He could hear the fox chuckle within him and asked Kurama he wanted some privacy, which the sealed entity cut off the mental connection.

"H-Hinata, are you sure about this?" Naruto hated to ask but he had to be certain this was what she wanted when he still could control himself.

"Y-Yes I'm sure Naruto-kun...P-Please..." Hinata urged.

Naruto nervously readied himself, knowing that this must be her first time like it was his own. He remembered Jiraiya had once mentioned that it could hurt for a woman's first time. He gently entered her quickly, with one swift thrust. Swallowing thickly, he felt his hardness breaking through her barrier and moaned loudly at the softness that engulfed him.

She was hot inside, so wet and so tight. He had never experienced something so pleasurably mind blowing like this before. Hinata had moaned feeling him finally inside her and ignored the slight pain she felt but she needed to feel more of him. She rocked her hips urging him to move inside her. The blonde shuddered at the pleasure he felt and could feel her move enticing him to do the same. He complied as he slowly removed himself from between her tight walls, until only the head of his cock still remained and then plunged himself back inside.

Both of them moaned aloud and slowly repeated the action to steady themselves into a pace that worked for them both. Hinata held on tightly to his shoulders and moaned her pleasure with each thrust from her new love. She was savouring every moment that she had only ever experienced in a dream of hers. The pace he gave quickened as he bent down to claim her lips again. His hand caressed one of her large breasts. He was completely mesmerized by the feel of them within his hand.

Their tongues twirled around each other as they moved their bodies in sync. The sounds of their bodies smacking against each other aroused them further as the cave was filled with their moans. Naruto felt her tighten around his cock not letting him pull out and sucked his length back in. He felt her grind her hips around him with his full length still fully embedded within him.

Hinata was feeling the build of something within her and ejaculated a scream aloud when his length touched a part of her deep within her. Naruto angled towards that spot and thrusted hard into her as he felt her hot grip convulsed around him, hoping that he could make her do that again. He did again and again as he brought her up to higher and higher heights. Looking at the pleasure reflected upon her face had him near climax, but he resisted wanting to see more.

He didn't have to wait long before feeling her wet trembling walls tighten around his cock almost painfully as his length was coated more in her wetness. Her back arched with his name crocked out in pleasure that had him reaching his own climax instantly seeing that look upon her face knowing he was responsible.

Hinata felt him twitch uncontrollably then something spilled into her that caused her to shiver uncontrollably. He released a loud enough moan, along with her name escape his lips. She looked up at his handsome face that she knew inwardly she could never forget in her lifetime. He collapsed on top of her, still deeply embedded inside her and she felt content. She didn't want him to leave, still feeling the effects of the drug still within her system.

Feeling extremely bold and not wanting this to end just yet. She lifted his head seeing him look at her trying to resume his breath. Hinata claimed his lips with hers passionately kissing him and feeling him growing harder within her just like she wanted.

Naruto himself just couldn't deny her...

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and to those following my story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter? I would like to thank Shinokaze who has been working with me on this story as well as my NaruHina collection of stories.**

 **Regarding a few reviews regarding to pairings. This story is NaruHina, any other pairings will hardly be mentioned and if it is mentioned that's all it will be is a mention. This story is strictly Naruto x Hinata, other characters will be present of course as the story unfolds.**

 **I am very delayed in my story updates due to the fact I need a new tablet with a bigger memory as the one I'm using now is at its end. I'm finding it difficult to write out chapters than I did before so all I can ask is to be patient until I can get a new one. Hopefully I will get a new one this month and then I can write out chapters to my other on going ones.**

 **Until next chapter xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:- Hello everyone I'm sorry that there have been no updates these few weeks but alot has gone on privately in my life. I had to wait to buy a new tablet so I could continue to write, then my house has been renovated (still hasn't finished yet!) Also my health hasn't been great and when I'm in pain I can't focus on my writing at all.**

 **So I do apologise for those of you that have messaged me or have left a review for updates. I am slowly getting back to writing but I am very behind on my targets so I am focusing primarily on 3 of my stories. The ones I will be focusing on are the following.**

 **In A Demon's Possession**

 **Hot For Teacher**

 **Shinobi Passions**

 **The others will be updated as and when.**

 **Hard Love will be updated with the next chapter once it is finished it is over half done with one chapter after remaining to completion. A Toy For The Akatuki and Demon Fox Lover will be on temporary Hiatus just until I have got a few chapters done for the three I'm focusing on.**

 **Shinobi Passions I have sent the chapter to my beta Shinokaze but he has also been busy so once it is finished I will post that chapter up.**

 **In A Demons possession I have written half of the chapter out and hope to have it done by the weekend and send over to my beta.**

 **Hot For Teacher I have been sat on this chapter contemplating with whether to keep or change it. I do need a beta for this story I haven't heard from the one that offered. So if anyone wants to lend assistance then please message me.**

 **Again sorry for the delays in updates I will update as soon as I can x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:-All characters used from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

 **Shinobi Passions**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Uncertainty and longing...**

 **Present time...**

 **With Hinata...**

Hinata was lying wide awake within her tent. She had been tossing and turning with her mind filled by what occurred with Naruto from the night in the cave. She can hardly believe that it had happened. It felt more like a dream than the reality. The venom gave her a lack of inhibition and a boldness. The memory of their unfettered passion still made her cheeks burn and her heart beat faster.

But she couldn't help but to immerse herself in such a delicious memory that she hoped she would remain with her, for the rest of her life.

That night between them was something precious and she couldn't help herself but to yearn for more. Hinata sighed and turned to her side. She relished in the silence of her surroundings, apart from the faint snores coming from Kiba and the sounds of nature. Hinata herself couldn't help but look back on what had occurred that night two weeks prior and of course the morning after.

 _ **Flashback...**_

Her eyes fluttered open finding herself staring at a hard yet firm chest.

Her eyes widened until flashes of her memories of the night prior came to the surface. With each scene played out in great detail did her cheeks burn like fire at the end of it. Hinata bit her lip as she looked around seeing with her own eyes that she was completely naked with strong arms secured possessively around her.

Her heart rate quickened as she dared to look up at the face of the man she cared deeply for. Seeing his calm, yet peaceful sleeping face awed her. She so badly wanted to touch his whisker line marks upon his cheeks with her finger tips. It was something she had always wanted to do and yet contrary to how she acted last night, she was once again too shy to do so.

Carefully she looked around knowing from memory that they had taken shelter within a cave. The fire pit that Naruto had made was slowly dying out. The moist scent of the fallen rain filled the cavern around them. She saw that their clothes hung up. Looking down, she realized that she was very much naked beside a similarly naked Naruto.

Just the thought of it made her lightheaded, she fought within herself to be steady. She didn't want to end up fainting, especially since this morning could become very awkward between them.

Well, truthfully, just herself.

The consequences of their actions which she had decided to set aside last night without a care, had returned with a vengeance. She removed herself gingerly from his arms. Still feeling the slight effects of the venom, She inwardly hoped it would not fade. Looking up at the morning skies, she knew that they would need to get a move on if they would get to the meeting point with the others on time.

She just hoped what happened between them would not change their current friendship.

The ache between her legs was evident and served as a reminder that she was made officially into a woman by the very man she had wanted. Her heart was soaring at the fact. She would never regret it. Still feeling a bit sticky from their joined essence, she activated her bloodline to find a water source to cleanse herself.

Luckily, there was a stream not too far away. She scanned the room quickly to locate her bag. It was leaning lightly against the firepit, she quickly got to it. She dug into her bag quickly, pulling out some dry clothes to change into and unsealed a towel along with her cleansing supplies. She looked longingly back at the empty spot next to her sleeping Naruto who was snoring lightly. It only endeared him to her more and she giggled softly as she smiled at him sadly.

She realised that she loved him even more so if that was even possible.

Hinata quickly shook her head from her inner thoughts and made her way to the water source. She needed to clean herself of Naruto's scent so that Kiba would not be able to smell last night's activities. She was not ashamed of what happened but was extremely grateful it was with Naruto. If it was with anyone else… She shivered at the very thought.

Once she had finished bathing, she dried off and got dressed. She returned to the cave seeing Naruto wide awake and fully dressed and he was talking to himself or probably Kurama. When they locked eyes with each other the atmosphere became uncomfortable, but uncertainty and embarrassment had win over for the both of them before they broke it immediately.

"A-Are you alright, Hinata-chan?" Naruto stuttered out his cheeks tinted a faint pink.

"Y-Yes. Thank you, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata replied shyly.

The silence was deafening as they made sure that everything was packed away and the fire was put out fully. They ate the fish that was prepared last night by one of Naruto's clones and then made their way to the meeting point. The journey was in silence as they kept their guards up for any sign of attack.

Within a few hours, they reached the meeting point seeing that the others in their team was already there waiting for them.

"Finally, we have been waiting a while for you two to show up!?" Kiba announced as Akamaru barked and headed off to greet Hinata.

"Yeah. Well, we are here now, dog breath!" Naruto retorted watching Hinata scuffing Akamaru behind his ear.

"Good. Now that we are all here, let's consolidate what we found." Shino announced calmly.

Everyone gathered around him and started to report from left to right in pairs.

Sakura and Kiba did not encounter anything, neither had Shino and Sasuke. They only found additional rumours confirming what was going around. After everyone else had given their reports, Shino and the others turned towards Naruto and Hinata expecting the same reports.

"Well, we did encounter some hostile nins." Naruto started

"Y-Yes...Naruto-kun and I encountered two men. They were cooking their dinner at their camp." Hinata answered.

"Yeah, they acted strange from what I could see. I just had a feeling that they were hiding something. Kurama told me that they were being untruthful and knew something about our questions we was asking them"

"Such as?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

Both Naruto and Hinata had then told the rest of them what had happened during the encounter and the fight. Naruto had to disclose about Hinata being bitten but left out what had happened in the cave. Hinata was surprised but grateful to him for doing so. Sakura immediately checked her over for any.

Naruto had also managed to pick up one of the many small needles that was within the sand storm for analysis on what sort of venom was used, so they could get a better idea on the enemies they were facing.

"I see. Well, I think we should head back to the village and give our findings to this case." Shino announced evenly.

"But, it has only been three days Shino!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yes, I am aware. We are investigating the matter and trying to look at this with a fresh respective. Naruto and Hinata may have encountered people who could be part of this group. Since Suna was also investigating, from a discretion point of view, it is only logical that our hands could have already been tipped. This other group may have already taken precautions because of it." Shino pointed out.

"Very well, I agree with Shino we should head back and give over our findings and await further instructions until then." Sasuke pipped up as he kicked off from the tree he was leaning against and getting ready to head back.

"Yes, it will also give me time to analyse these needles to determine the agent used on them. I will also need to examine your bite Hinata" Sakura added turning towards Hinata.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked in a hushed whisper, leaning towards Hinata.

Hinata flushed at his concern and how comfortably he was with her now. She smiled gently at him.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun"

The blonde let out a small chuckle that had her heart thumping wildly within her and had her inner thighs rubbing together feeling herself grew warm.

"Well we had better make a head start back to Konoha and report our findings on this mission" Shino stated leading the team towards home.

They travelled back in silence back each of them deep in their thoughts to what had occurred on the mission with minimal small talks between everyone except Naruto and Hinata. They had much to think about it especially the budding relationship between them.

 ** _Flashback ends..._**

Hinata broke from her memories, her mind was focused on how she felt being within Naruto's arms. He was so unsure like she was at first. From the tightening of his arms around her she felt the uncertainty of their situation melted away into raw passion. Although she was under the effects of the venom, she could not deny the fact that she became a willing and happy participant to the intimacy with the normally hyperactive blonde of her dreams.

She had dreamed of being with him in the past couple of years, months, even weeks. The reality of their passionate night together far surpassed her imaginations. Just the memory of those darkened blue eyes looking into her own smoky lilac ones filled her body with such a heat that she became highly aroused from them.

Her body was demanding to be touched that she could no longer ignore it

Activating her 'Byakugan', she was relieved to see that her two teammates were still asleep in their tents for the night. Biting her lower lip, her hand trailed down her flat stomach towards her nether region that was slightly damp from her arousal. Her fingers brushed against her damp panty lines, just the touch alone sent her whole body trembling.

Her breathing had already quickened, as nervous fingers went to work against her moistened folds. She felt the instant shock of electricity when her fingers brushed against her clit. She bit her lip and released a muffled pleasurable moan that quickly brought her back to her senses. Her cheeks grew redder from not only the arousal but the embarrassment of possibly being caught by either Shino or Kiba.

Yet...

She couldn't stop her fingers from exploring her heat, feeling for herself how incredibly wet and hot she felt within her. Her juices were coating her fingers, her hips were moving on their own accord. Her other hand eagerly sought out one of her large breasts, pinching her pebbled nipple that was so hard and erect from arousal. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes and her imagination took over driving her completely wild.

Her delicate, soft fingers became his rough, calloused ones, exploring her inner tunnel vigorously. Her thumb circled her sensitive clit, as long thick fingers entered inside her feeling her walls immediately clamped down around them. His deep chuckle made her look at him seeing his blonde spikes of hair and gorgeous eyes look at her with such hunger, that it made her toes curl.

His head lowered to hers claiming her lips, feeling his fingers quicken its penetration within her. Her hips welcomed them by moving along with them. His other hand greedily groped her breast, twirling her erect nipple between his fingers that made her arch her back feeling her own climax coming closer. His soft, warm breath caressing softly against her neck. He whispered her name so intimately, it sent her over the edge gushing out her climax. It jarred her awake from the spell she was under.

Her hand between her legs was completely soaked, her heart was racing and her breathing was thin and laboured. After she came down from her orgasmic high, she remembered where she was and looked around with a deep red blush hoping she did not wake her teammates. Luckily it was still quiet outside of her tent, Hinata quickly removed her wet panties and quickly changed into a clean pair and took deep breathes to regain her composure.

Hinata exhaled a long sigh with her mind exhausted from lack of sleep. She was looking forward to be returning back to the village later that day.

As soon as they arrived back from the previous mission with Team 7 and gave their findings over to Kakashi. They would be deployed out on another mission of importance right after. Hinata needed to talk with Naruto, so she could see that smile of his and hoped it would not fade for her.

Drifting away from her thoughts and worries on the situation at hand, she lulled herself to sleep with the post-orgasmic glow.

 **oOoOo**

 **Konoha**

The morning sun hanged in the blue sky with batches of clouds across the vast expanse. A gentle breeze brought a distinctive chill in the autumn air. The villagers were starting their daily routines, a blonde Uzumaki yawned repeatedly as he looked outside his window.

Under the last Uzumaki's eyes were distinct bagginess and dark circles from lack of sleep in the past two weeks. Ever since that mission his mind kept reminded him of the softness of Hinata's skin against his. The gentle, yet passionate response to his touches that had set his loins on fire. The visage of her face contorted with her need of him was burnt into his mind. It also did not help, Kurama reminded of his night with her on a constant basis.

After dragging himself out of bed and cleaned up with a quick shower, he decided to head towards the Hokage Tower to find out when Team 8 would return from their mission. His sole purpose was to find Hinata and have that much needed talk with her.

That morning after their intimacy, there was an air of awkward quietness between them. When they decided to head off to the meeting place, they travelled in complete silence while sneaking glances at each other without either noticing. They met up with the others later that morning and returned to Konoha. Shino reported what they had found to Kakashi.

Naruto wanted to talk to Hinata alone, but her team got sent out to another mission immediately after. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki hoped their team was alright, especially Hinata. He had asked his former team lead to send him out as back up for their mission when a missive for assistance arrived while he was reminiscing with Kakashi. However, the masked Hokage declined because he wanted to send out his team if Gaara needed further assistance to follow up on their investigation mission.

After he stepped out of the shower, he dried himself off and changed into his casual clothes consisting his beloved colour of orange. Grabbing his keys and locking up his apartment, he shunshined to the bottom of the tower. He wasn't in the mood to be stopped by the many fan girls he had accumulated since the war ended.

Looking up and saw a window open to the Hokage's office, Naruto took a page out of Jiraiya's book and walked up the side of the tower. He hoped Kakashi would divulge when Team 8 would return.

 **oOoOo**

 **With Team 8**

"Man, I can't wait to finally be back home" Kiba remarked as Akamaru barked his agreement.

"I have to agree with you, Kiba.", Shino replied stoically, "We have been on missions constantly."

"What about you Hinata?" Kiba asked their female team mate.

"O-Oh! Um, sorry Kiba-kun...Shino-kun, what were you talking about?" Hinata nervously asked embarrassed that she had been distracted.

"Gosh Hinata we have been talking about the fact that we will be back home in the village!" Kiba exhuded excitedly, but then asked with concern "Is something wrong?".

Hinata blushed waving her hands dismissively with a bit of nerves.

"N-No of course not Kiba-kun. I am just tired. Is all." Hinata protested

"Are you sure Hinata? Why? Because you have been very distant since we left on this mission." Shino questioned as Kiba nodded in agreement.

"I-I'm fine Shino-kun...Kiba-kun...Honestly I'm just tired." Hinata lied convincingly to her teammates, but she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince her teammates or herself.

Hinata sighed in relief as they dropped the subject. She followed somewhat demurely behind them with increasing nervousness as she spotted out the familiar paths and markings that signaled they were almost back home. Hinata tried to keep herself calm and not alert her two team mates to her inner battles.

Her mind once more seeing the soft blue eyes staring down at her with so much need and passion. She could not shake the soft quaking between her legs and the light dampness that gathered from their joining that night in the cave in River Country.

When Naruto and she left cave, they somehow came to an unspoken agreement to leave what had happened within it. Hinata was surprised and extremely grateful that Naruto did not divulge the effects of the toxin that was introduced into her system by the nuke-nins. She was embarrassed and frightened by the possibility of being kidnapped while under that effect. She was not sure how she would have responded if she had lost her virginity while being broken down to become a sex slave. Naruto was her saviour and love. Naruto had protected her from a possible destitute fate and what happened in the cave had only confirmed her feelings for him which originated from when he protected her from bullies the first time from bullies when she was younger.

Since their first encounter from when they were mere children, he had certainly gained her interest from admiration to his actions and beliefs of never giving up even with the prejudice he received from his peers and the villagers around him.

That admiration had only grown to a crush and then evolved into love.

She had confessed to him during the battle with Pain, after she sacrificed herself to save him. She was willing to die for him that faith in him lasted until even now. He did not mention anything regarding her confession and feelings at the time. The Fourth Shinobi War had started not long after. The confession and her feelings towards him had to be pushed aside, whilst they went to war against the last remaining members of Akatsuki and the fallen shinobi's from the past who got raised from the dead with the forbidden jutsu 'Edo Tensei.'

Many had fallen during that war including her cousin Neji, who she saw as an older brother.

She was prepared to give her life freely to protect Naruto from the Ten-tails, but her cousin made the sacrifice in her stead to protect her love. She remembered the shock and horror as Neji's body crumbled in front of them. Once the realization hit, that she had lost Neji she could not stop the tears from cascading down her face as she watched stood next to Naruto who cradled the body of her dying cousin in his arms while crying in desperation for medics.

Neji knew that it was too late to save him and imparted his final words to the blonde. Naruto could not understand why Neji would sacrifice his life for his when he had explicitly promised that he refused to lose his friends on the battlefield. Only Hinata knew how close he was to giving in to Obito's words that day after Neji's passing because he was unable to keep his promise. It incensed her that he was about to give up and give up on his Nindo. The same Nindo that had encouraged her. The very Nindo that enforced his spirit and had her hopelessly falling for him. That was what caused her to slap him, It jarred him from his downward spiral and conveyed her belief in his vision of the Ninja world. After that, it didn't take much to voice her belief in him and encouraged him to steel his resolve against Obito.

After that battle, the Fourth Shinobi World War was finally won. All the major villages entered peace talks and was now heading into a new era of tranquility.

Herself and Naruto had been growing closer since. They had spent more time with one another and cherished those private times, wholeheartedly. Her love for him had only grown. She admitted to herself that she had only admired him from afar, but now she could say that she had indeed fallen for the blonde Jinchuriki. The mission and what had happened to her against the unknown Shinobi only brought her closer to him. The way her body felt when she had awoken inside the cave, making her shy nature mostly evaporate into thin air.

She had boldly went for what she always wanted, her blonde hero Naruto-kun.

The blunette sighed as her cheeks heated at the images of that night within the cave emerged from within her mind. The way he looked at her, how his body felt when she touched him. Hinata never regretted a thing that night, In fact, she was relieved that it was Naruto who she was intimate with. Never would she regret her time with Naruto, every precious moment she was with him made her so very happy.

She was surprised by how bold she had been, instantly touching the blonde with her own unsure hands, doing what she had only ever dreamed of doing but it was all reality. The way he had looked at her surprised, then shocked. The way his own body shivered under her own unsure advances. His blue eyes were ablaze with lust and confusion while looking into her own murky lilac ones.

His touches to her body set her entire body aflame, each jolt of electricity from the touch of his fingers caused her whole entire body to come alive. It was something she craved to experience again and again. Tt was only Naruto that could produce such a feeling within her.

The only thing holding her back was the reality of the situation...

The worry she had was if Naruto regretted being with her himself...

She feared being rejected or even possibly hated by him...

If that happened...

It would break her heart completely

The possible scenarios of that had filled her mind with unease and worry to the point where she couldn't fully focus on her mission. Sleeping and eating were another issue. She did not have an appetite and her mind was filled with Naruto and their night together, but then with him turning his back on her. That repeated nightmare always caused her to wake abruptly, to pant breathlessly and to fill her eyes with unshed tears.

Shino and Kiba knew that there was something very wrong with their teammate. They also respected her privacy so decided not to interrogate their teammate further. Hinata was extremely grateful for her teammates to be so understanding. She also knew that she needed to talk to Naruto. If this becomes a common occurrence then when she teamed up with other Konoha teams, it would go up to Kakashi. Should that happen, it would affect her standing in the Shinobi force.

Hinata could only hope that Naruto would not avoid her completely, so that they could talk with him. She does not know what she would do if he avoided her.

"Look! We are almost home guys! I see the village gates!" Kiba shouted as Akamaru barked happily.

Hinata smiled even though she was worried about her talk with Naruto and hoped that he would not turn her away because of what happened in that cave.

 **oOoOo**

"Naruto, tell me again, why you are so interested in when Team 8 will be returning?" Kakashi said exasperatedly.

Naruto had been by almost everyday and it had always the same question. He loves his old student like a little brother, but by Kami, the blonde knucklehead could be such a pest when he decided to put his mind to it. For the past few weeks, Naruto had put much effort into it.

"Nothing really, Kakashi-sensei. I just want to know that's all." Naruto replied, his left hand scratching the back of his head while fidgeting and looking down.

"They should be returning any day now and besides I am hoping to send a few teams out in regards to the mission you was all sent on two weeks ago." Kakashi answered.

"Did you find out anything more?"

"Yes, from what you gave us on your report we did find some leads. Although, we are still in the dark to whom all the members are. We may have uncovered some information as to why the group have had targeted certain villages."

"Well what is it?" Naruto asked interested

"I am not telling you, yet, Naruto. I will be summoning a few of you in a couple of days to head out on a joint mission with Suna. Team 8 will also be on that team, but they need a few days off to recuperate before I can send them on to another mission. I am sending out a team today to head to Suna, today."

"Shikamaru and the rest of team 10?"

"Yes, they will be meeting up with Gaara and his siblings to discuss the intelligence Suna has gathered." Kakashi answered.

"Will we be meeting up with Team 10?"

"Quite possibly, so enjoy the rest of your days off until then" Kakashi answered cryptically.

"Fine" Naruto answered about to turn to leave when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter" Kakashi ordered

The door opened with two members of Team 8 coming inside along with Akamaru.

"We have completed the mission Lord Hokage and here is our report" Shino answered.

"Hey, where is Hinata?" Naruto asked not seeing the female member of the team.

"We insisted for her to go home." Kiba replied, "She has been exhausted. Why?" .

"Oh um...Nothing" Naruto said calmly inwardly wanting to find her.

"Looks like Team 8 is now back in the village, you can leave my office now. Right, Naruto? Unless you want to help with the paperwork?" Kakashi offered with a knowing eye smile on his face.

Naruto chuckled nervously and quickly waved his goodbyes to the other two members of Team 8 and his former sensei.

Now that Hinata was back in the village, he had the time to have that much needed conversation about what had happened in the cave, undisturbed.

 **oOoOo**

 **Elsewhere...**

The sound of footsteps echoed as the person stood staring out into the vast surroundings was contemplating on his plans and his thoughts. The footsteps stopped a short distance away making him break out of his inward plans and focused on the person behind him.

"Well?"

"So far so good...It seems that they are still in the dark about us."

"That is good...Perhaps I will spare that idiot after all"

"We may still need his services."

"That is true. They are under us and are good for distracting Suna from our objectives. The Kazekage may have decided to bring Konoha Shinobi to help in their investigations, but It does not matter either way."

"What are your orders?"

"Carry on as planned and keep a tight leash on our spies. Do you think they can handle that?"

"As you command"

 **oOoOo**

 **Hyuga Estate...**

Hinata was still exhausted not just physically but mentally as well. When she had returned to the village from the mission, Ko had greeted her at the estate gates and informed her that her father, Hiashi, and her sister, Hanabi were away on diplomatic issues outside of Hi no Kuni. Hinata was relieved as she didn't want to be questioned by either, especially by Hanabi. For the life of her, she just could not lie to her little sister for some reason, Hanabi always somehow got her to tell the truth.

Hinata headed straight to her bedroom in order to unpack her mission gears. Afterwards she headed into the bathroom to freshen herself up after her long trek back home. She was grateful to her two team mates for allowing her to head back home whilst they gave the Hokage their report. Even if she wasn't as useful as she normally was on missions.

Hinata knew that her two teammates were understanding of her sleeping problems, but she hoped it would be solved once her inner conflicts with a certain blonde Shinobi had been resolved. Sighing out her frustrations, she stepped into her shower and decided that she would sneak out of the Hyuga estate to seek out Naruto at his apartment.

She just hoped that he would not turn her away.

After a good ten minutes in the shower scrubbing away the dirt, sweat, and grime from the mission, she stepped out of her bathroom wearing her bath robe. She contemplated on what she should wear as she opened her wardrobe with many new clothes that she was gifted. These were unlike the conservative clothes she bought for herself. This wardrobe contains the clothes that are more risqué which she had never had the courage nor the confidence to wear. This set of clothes were the result of the many shopping trips with her fellow Kunoichi's who got tired of her declining to buy them. Which resorted with her friends buying the outfits for her, these friends also insisted that the more adventurous clothes would look good on her.

Hinata just didn't see it in herself. She hated being in the spotlight or drawing any attention to herself, especially if it was to attract the members of the opposite sex. She wasn't interested in any of them except for one person who had her attention since she was a young child.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Now he finally received the recognition that he strived for. Along with the acknowledgment was the fan girls that hung around him. Hinata was worried that he would fall for one of them and was surprised with seeing him showing up for the mission in disguise.

She decided to put those thoughts aside as she noticed the dim light of the setting sun came across her windows. She needed to search for him before he turned in for the night. The Hyuga heiress hoped that he would remain friends with her, even if she hoped for more.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto expelled a long withering sigh. His mind had wondered if he should go to the Hyuga estate but decided against it. He could not face Hiashi after what happened in that cave with his eldest daughter, Hinata.

Still in disguise, the blonde knucklehead headed for his team's training grounds instead of getting his daily ramen fix. His craving for his beloved ramen had diminished for the past few weeks. Since his return from the mission he had not been able to frequent his favourite food establishment. It also did not help that his adoring fan girls usually pack that restaurant as well, knowing his addiction to the salty noodle goodness. The last Uzumaki was not in the mood to be surrounded by those girls.

When he reached the training grounds, he noticed Sasuke leaning against the tree stump staring at him with one of his insufferable Uchiha smirks directed at him.

"I see you finally decided to train, dobe" greeted Sasuke as he stepped away from the tree stump.

"Tch...I always train!" Naruto retorted.

"Hn" The last Uchiha responded in the usual Uchiha fashion.

"Up for a spar, teme?" Naruto asked hoping he would agree so he can work out his own frustration regarding a certain Hyuga heiress.

Sasuke just looked at him with a shrug of his shoulders and got into his modified Interceptor Fist stance with his Sharingan blazing. A rare grin for the past few weeks had split across his face, Naturto was grateful that Sasuke was willing to spar with him. He needed this to get his mind off Hinata and what happened between them.

He didn't want to talk about it with those closest to him, yet. He still needed to work through it by himself.

One the way back from the mission, he had really wanted to seek guidance from Iruka. However, Kurama had convinced him to at least wait until he had spoken to Hinata. He was in a state of confusion especially what he was feeling. It was something new for him and he does not know how to handle the whole situation. Naruto desperately wanted to confide to someone, but he didn't know who to approach or even how to go about it.

"Oi dobe are you going to start or what?!" Sasuke shouted breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Shut it, teme! Get ready, 'tebayo!" Naruto shouted back excitedly.

 **oOoOo**

Hinata looked at the clock seeing that it was now late in the afternoon. Looking out of her bedroom window she could see the skies above darkening into various shades of purple, red, and blue. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she should try to eat something to settle the butterflies in her stomach.

Heading towards the kitchen she saw Natsu busily moving about and had turned towards the approaching footsteps, her smile bright as always and her eyes widened slightly in pleasant surprise.

"Hinata-sama, you look lovely tonight" Natsu complimented with a crinkle around her eyes

Hinata blushed at the compliment and found her feet suddenly very interesting.

"T-Thank you, I came to grab something light to eat, please?" Hinata asked demurely

"Of course, Hinata-sama would you like some onigiri? I made some earlier this afternoon."

"Yes please...Thank you" Hinata answered still hesitantly.

Natsu smiled and hummed as she went to the refrigerator to take out a plate of onigiri and placed it in front of Hinata.

"Would you be heading out tonight, Hinata-sama?" Natsu asked casually.

Hinata who had bit into the rice ball chewed slowly keeping her composure calm as she thought her answer carefully as she chewed and swallowed her bite before answering.

"I am visiting one of my friends for a much needed talk." Hinata answered vaguely.

"I see. A ladies's night out would be good for you, Hinata-sama. Shall I wait up for your return?"

"N-No that won't b-be necessary Natsu. I do not know what time I will return. You and Ko are free to do whatever you wish for the rest of the day" Hinata replied calmly with a gentle smile while keeping her serene demeanor.

Natsu nodded as she continued to clean the kitchen area.

Hinata had finished eating two of the onigiri on the plate. Her nerves were still fluttering in anticipation with what she would be doing later this night. She was chastising herself for picking one of the braver dresses. However, she wanted to look nice for Naruto.

She took a deep intake of breathe as she pushed open the huge Hyuga front gate.

The cool evening air was a welcomed blessing against her blushing cheeks. She had to focus on keeping calm and try not to become a stuttering, fainting mess in front of Naruto. She needed to be strong and make sure that she could convey her feelings to him, even if it would be the second time.

Taking a deep breath to fill herself up with determination, she walked out of the Hyuga estate. She greeted the two Hyuga guards who bowed their heads in greeting as she smiled back at them politely. Her feet guiding her towards the village streets. The vendors that were usually along the street were in the process of packing up to close for the day with only a few shops still open.

The Hyuga princess hadn't have time for herself these past few weeks because of the constant mission deployments. This was a welcomed change having lived through the Fourth Shinobi War. Now, most of the shinobis were put on standby from the uncertainty of this new peaceful era. She did miss her village while being out for missions for the past months. The small things like spending time with Hanabi on her day off when they would shop together.

Her wondering thoughts reminded her that she should visit Ino's flower shop to pick up some flowers to pay respect to her family that had passed. It's been a while since she had swept her mother, Hitomi's and Neji's graves.

The reminder of her cousin's death made her heart clench. She missed him terribly and wondered if he would be in a relationship with Tenten if he had not pass. She had seen the subtle looks that he had given his female teammate. It saddened her that it would never come to fruition. For a long time, she had blamed herself for his sacrifice. She had been willing to give her life that day only to have her life be spared and Neji's be taken in her place.

Hinata shook her head as she broke away from those thoughts. She made her way towards Naruto's apartment. She inwardly hoped he would be there alone.

 **oOoOo**

 **Hokage's office...**

Kakashi looked over Team 10 who had just arrived upon his summons. Shikamaru stepped forward as the Team lead; he was already informed of the mission details.

"You will be in charge Shikamaru, I need you and your team to head to Suna and meet up with Kazekage Gaara to look over the details of their investigations. Here is our own finding for the investigation from Team 8's and Team 7's joint mission from a fortnight ago."

"Troublesome, okay" Shikamaru sighed out causing Kakashi to smirk beneath his facemask.

"Well look on the bright side, Shikamaru. You would get to see the Kazeage's sister. I heard you became quite close." Kakashi teased.

Shikamaru stiffened and his cheeks held a slight tint as he tried to divert the conversation to something else as Ino and Chouji chuckled softly.

"Will we be meeting any other teams, Hokage-sama?"

"I will be sending Team 8 along with Team 7 to rendezvous with you in a few days. Team 7 had just returned from a mission and need a few days to rest. I will be sending word by messenger hawk to alert you of their departure."

Team 10 nodded as they turned to leave his office. Kakashi sighed as he got up from his chair and stood by the window that looked out onto the village that was now illuminated by the villages street lamps. He wondered what this group was up to and what their real objective was about?

What they had uncovered so far were ominous at best. It created more questions than answer them.

 **oOoOo**

Naruto had returned to his apartment from his spar with Sasuke. He was certain that his teammate was becoming suspicious of his behaviours. In typical Sasuke fashion, he did not pry for information from him as would Sakura. The blonde shivered imagining the pinkette flexing her fist at him to intimidate the information out of him.

Naruto didn't want to reveal the fact that he slept with Hinata on a mission. Granted it was to relieve her of the toxins, it was still a breach of protocol. Sakura would have easily beaten him senseless should she found out. This was from his own teammate, he shuddered to think what Hinata's teammates would have done.

 _ **"Still worrying about what happened between you two?"** _Kurama asked rhetorically.

Naruto stiffened and let out a deep sigh of frustration.

"Not really, Kurama. I just...I just don't know how to approach this with Hinata-chan, ya know" Naruto admitted.

 _ **"You need to talk to her, kit"**_ the chakra creature consoled.

"I know I need to talk to her, but I just don't know how" Naruto responded

 _ **"Just go over to her house and ask to speak to her. It is that simple, kit"**_ Kurama replied annoyance clearly in his tone.

There was a palpable silence between the host and the sealed creature. Kurama finally became fed up and pushed Naruto more into a state of action.

 _ **"Remember, I feel everything that's been going on with you for the past few weeks. I don't appreciate being an emotional mess. I know, damn well that she has been in your thoughts since that night in the cave. She has always been someone close to you, you idiot."**_ The nine=tailed fox ranted.

"Huh!?...W-what do you mean?" came Naruto's intelligent reply.

Kurama facepalmed himself with one of his giant claws. He knew that Naruto had always thought highly of the blue haired beauty. Even as young children he cared for her to some extent but he has never realised just how much. Kurama suspected that Naruto loved the girl very much deep down. It was a public secret after the war ended that the two had major crushes on each other. The blonde was just too dense to realise that the bluenette liked him back as well

All this worrying from him was clearly felt by the nine tailed Fox as it kept him up all night seeing the memories of their night together being resurfaced daily so many times. Kurama tried to ignore them, but there was only so much he could do being sealed within the blonde Jinchuriki.

If Kurama could manifest in corporeal form, he would lock the Hyuga princess and the Uazumaki idiot into a room together, until they realize their feelings for each other or just fuck. The chakra mass is getting tired of seeing the two dancing around each other and the subject they need to discuss.

 _ **"The only way forward is to talk to her, kit"**_ Kurama prodded

"I know, I know. I was hoping to speak with her when she came back from her mission. I saw Shino and Kiba. They told me she went back home because she was exhausted." Naruto replied calmly.

The Fox was about to answer back when there was a gentle rasp on his front door, disrupting their conversation.

'I wonder who that could be?" he groaned, "I hope it isn't one of my fan girls!" Naruto sighed and treaded repudiatingly towards the door.

Another knock much louder than before rang out through his empty apartment. The blonde Uzumaki shouted "Coming" and carefully opened the door to peak out to make sure it's not a fangirl. He stiffened with seeing the Hyuga Princess standing somewhat demurely at his front door steps and finding her feet very interesting.

"H-Hinata!?" Naruto stammered out.

"N-Naruto-kun, C-Can I come in, p-please?" Hinata asked with a slight stutter looking at anywhere but him.

 **oOoOo**

 **A/N:- Hi I'm sorry for the long update but my beta had a lot on that took priority. Thank you for the reviews and those that have favourited and followed I'm glad that you enjoyed previous chapter and I hope you like this one too. I would also like to thank my beta Shinokaze for dedicating his time with my story.**

 **I haven't updated as much as I usually do due to family issues, my health hasn't been to good either. I will update when I can and I appreciate your patience to all my stories.**

 **Till next chapter**


End file.
